


Laundry Life

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Common Cold, Dean - Freeform, Fever, Gen, Laundry, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Prompt- Sam is sick and cold. Dean brings him to the laundry room and lets him sit next to the dryer, then puts lots of warm clothes on him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Laundry Life

**Author's Note:**

> This just a little cute fluffy one-shot that I wanted to write. 
> 
> Minor warning for language and mess.

"Deadn, where are we goig."

Dean clasped one hand tighter around Sam's arm. He set his jaw stubbornly as he led him through the dark and slightly smelly hallways that once led them to their motel room. However, now they were going away from their room with a garbage bag filled of dirty clothes dragging behind them.

Sam stumbled against his brother with his eyes struggling to focus on anything. He felt like he was a haze and everything just felt so far away. His feet weren't connecting with the ground when he thought that they should and he could feel his heartbeat in his head like a pulsating heart. His mouth was dry as well as his throat while his nose felt like he was trying to breathe through two cotton balls. It was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Sam, you're shivering," Dean assessed. 

Sam looked down at his arm and saw the goosebumps breaking out all over. He sighed loudly as he pulled away from his brother. He immediately regretted it as his legs buckled under him. He would've gotten a face full of cement if Dean wouldn't have reached out and grasped Sam's shoulder to keep him from falling. He pulled him back and forced Sam against his side.

"Don't be stubborn, Sammy. Just stay with me," urged Dean as he helped his little brother forward and tried not to let him stumble. However, Sam was much taller than Dean and he had more weight to throw around, whether he tried to or not. "And at least try to support yourself. I can't carry all of you." 

Sam struggled to listen as he straightened on wobbly legs. He shook his head as he walked forward with Dean stumbling on, allowing Sam to lean on him and pulling forward the clothes that they needed to wash in the garbage bag. Eventually they made it to the laundry facilities and Dean couldn't have been more relieved. 

"Alright, Sam, sit down over there and I'll be right there after I thrown these clothes in the washer," Dean told him as he dragged the clothes over to the side of washer and dyer.

Sam slumped against the wall as he felt his legs turn to jelly. He sniffled deeply as he lifted a hand to rub at his nose. He suddenly halted his breath as he felt a deep, infuriating itch deep within his nostrils. His breath start to hitch and his eyes jammed closed while also watering like crazy. He tried to capture his brother's attention, but it was too late.

"Huh'TcsHHshew! Huh'TcsShShew!" 

Dean spun around and glanced back at his brother. He sighed heavily and saw Sam with a hand cupped over his nose and cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Oh, Sammy," sighed Dean as he looked at the clothes in the washer. He brought out a t-shirt that he couldn't even remember Sam wearing and tossed it in his direction.

Sam caught it with his other hand while still staring at his brother. "Wha?"

"Just use it, Sam. Unless you have anything else that you'd rather use," Dean taunted with a raise of his eyebrows while he started to dump the soap into the washer with the clothes.

Sam huffed under his breath as pressed the shirt against his streaming nostrils. "Ugh, thadt hurdt," Sam mumbled in a slightly whiney voice. 

Dean spun around and frowned. He quickly closed the washer and set it for thirty minutes before he came over to sit beside his brother. He yawned as he rubbed a hand over his face. He looked over to Sam and saw him shivering, even though he was wearing a t-shirt and a flannel. 

"Dude, you can't be cold," Dean chided in amusement. 

Sam narrowed his eyes as he rubbed the t-shirt feebly at his nose. "Shud ub," he snuffled as he sniffled painfully while scrunching up his nose.

Dean set his jaw as he looked at the washer. Twenty-nine minutes remained. So much for taking out a sweatshirt for Sam to use for the time being. "Here," Dean murmured as he took off his leather jacket and flung it around Sam's shaking frame. "That should be a little better, right?"

"Y-Yeah," stammered Sam as he pulled the jacket around his body with another massive shudder. "Thags, Deadn." He sniffed again while Dean glared at him.

"Dude, just blow your nose again," suggested Dean as he lifted the t-shirt in Sam's hand to his nose. "I can't stand the sound of sniffling." 

"Jerk," mumbled Sam. He reluctantly complied as he blew his nose thickly into the t-shirt, filling part of the bottom with milky snot. He sniffed in the aftermath and leaned back with his mouth partially open since he couldn't breathe through his nose anymore. 

Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "Now was that the end of the world?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer when his eyes started to turn spacey and glazed over. His dripping nostrils flared with the intake of breath while his mouth opened. He tried to explain to Dean what was going on, but before he could, he felt Dean's hand around the t-shirt, clamped over his nose. 

"Huh'Tcshshshew! Huh'TcshShShew! Huh'TcshShew!"

Sam blew his nose once he was finished with Dean's hand still holding that. Dean felt the wetness seep through as shivers ran up his spine. "Oh, gross, Sammy," muttered Dean only halfheartedly. He couldn't bring himself to be that mad at his little brother. He knew that Sam couldn't help it. He became really out of it when he didn't feel good.

Sam blinked tears from his eyes as he looked to his brother. Dean forced a smile as he lifted the t-shirt and gingerly rubbed at the side of Sam's right nostril where mucus was still glistening and threatening to drip down his face. Sam pulled away angrily and narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

"Don't give me that look. I'm trying to make you feel better. The least that you could do is not be a pain in my ass," joked Dean as he nudged Sam with his shoulder.

Sam leaned back a bit with his head falling forward. Dean smiled as he lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Sam's sweaty bangs. Sam looked over to his brother with a tired look in his eyes.

"C'mere ya big baby," Dean muttered as he lifted an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled him close. 

Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder and snuffled into his neck. Dean sighed as he watched the timer on the washer tick down. Twenty-two minutes to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam awoke when he felt the pillow that he had been using, AKA Dean, leave. He shook his head to clear it as he gazed around the small space with the sound of rolling clothes in washing machines around him.

"Dean," he croaked. 

Dean spun around after he finished throwing the rest of the clothes in the dryer. Once he was finished, he walked back over to Sam. He sat down beside him and smiled. "Come on, Sam. Lay back down."

Sam started to before he bucked back up. His face wrinkled while his one eye closed and his nose twitched like a rabbit’s. Dean couldn't help but laugh when he stared back at his brother. "Sam, you have the strangest expression ever," Dean chuckled as he fumbled for the shirt. 

"Huh'TcshShShew!"

Unfortunately, Dean wasn't quick enough. Sam's spray caught his arm just as he lifted the shirt the rest of the way. Sam's breath continued to hitch and his nostrils wiggling around. 

"Huh'TcchsshSHew! Huh'TchssHew! Huh'ItchsSHew!"

"Bless you," offered Dean as Sam took the shirt from Dean's hand and rubbed at his nose. 

Dean rubbed his hand up and down his jeans before he listened to Sam blow his nose. Once Sam was finished, he slumped back against his brother and shivered into the jacket. "Tired," mumbled Sam as he rubbed at his eyes. "And code." 

"Just relax and get some rest," Dean suggested.

"I'b jusdt tired," replied Sam as he rubbed at his nose with his pointer finger. "I cand't sleeb, though. I'b so code."

Dean drummed his fingers against the ground before he jumped up. "Hey, I have an idea. Wait right here," he replied as he headed over to the dryer right next to the one that Dean was using for their clothes. He pulled out a fluffy, red blanket and draped it around Sam and started to tuck him in.

Sam squirmed. "Deadn, this isn't ours," he argued with a shake of his head. "I cand't use id." 

"Sam, they won't even know. We'll put it back before we leave. It'll be fine," Dean pointed out as he sat down beside his brother and took some of the blanket's warmth himself.

"Probise," Sam asked.

"Promise. Now, stop talking. You sound like someone clamped your nose shut," Dean taunted as he flicked the tip of Sam's nose. 

Sam growled in agitation as he lifted the blanket over the lower half of his face urgently. "Huh'ItcsHsShew! Huh'TcshShew! Huh'ItcsHsShew!"

"Oops, sorry. Bless you anyway," Dean replied as he tried not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked right now.

"Dean," growled Sam as he sniffed again. "Ugh, Dean!"

"Easy, easy. It's not the end of the world," chided Dean as he replaced the blanket with the t-shirt. "What's a little snot on a blanket, huh?"

Sam didn't answer as he snuffled once more into the t-shirt. "Are the clothes albost done," asked Sam.

"Yeah, like ten more minutes. Then I'll bundle you up in a sweatshirt and take you back to the room," Dean told him as he smoothed Sam's hair down. "Maybe we'll try a hot shower. Think you can manage that?" 

"I'b dnot dying," reported Sam harshly before he broke into a coughing fit. He turned away from Dean and lifted his elbow as his lungs crackled and whistled with each breath. Once Sam was finished he started to scoot toward the dryer.

"What are you doing," asked Dean.

"Code," replied Sam as he rested against the dryer with the blanket still wrapped around him. He felt the heat from it as well as the slight jiggling motion. It reminded him of the Impala and the Impala always had a magical way of putting him to sleep.

It only took a few moments for Sam to drift off. Dean watched him and shook his head in amusement. If he would've known that this was all it took for Sam to get a good sleep then he would've done this years ago.


End file.
